


Monsters and Macking

by sayorseee



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, halloween fic, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayorseee/pseuds/sayorseee
Summary: Halloween Prompt: "we're both at this halloween party and you are SLOSHED and your friends ditched you, i can't leave you alone?" or — Zed rescues a drunk girl.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Halloween

It was a dark and stormy night.

Okay. scratch that. The day hadn't been so bad: clear skies, warm air for Halloween in the New England area. And while it was now dark (seeing as it was after ten), the sky was still clear and the air wasn't that cold. Not cold enough for Zed to feel the need to cover up with more than a jacket, that's for sure.

He's nineteen, heading to his roommate's fraternity's Halloween party. Disgustingly enough, it's a thirty dollar entry fee unless you bring a girl. Then it's ten for him, free for the girl.

And Zed isn't one to pass up on a discount, convincing his one female friend (Eliza) who's conveniently very self reliant and a lesbian to join him. He's not worried about her safety, being on the receiving end of her self defense more times than he likes. She's also dressed as Rey from Star Wars and is carrying the only weapon that no one considers a weapon until they are getting beat up with it.

So yeah, he's not worried about Eliza.

The second they get inside she ditches him in search of other poor gays forced to be there. It's a little hurtful, but he doesn't mind.

The bedroom on the bottom floor has been converted into a coat room, where he disposes of his jacket and heads out into the party, feeling more than a little exposed. Zed's costume this year was entirely picked out by his roommate, Tucker, and consisted of red shorts that were very short and very tight, white sneakers and socks, and a tight tank top that read ' _HOOTERS'_ over his chest.

He's not entirely uncomfortable, and he's definitely glad he didn't spring for the full on fake-tits part of the costume, but he doesn't appreciate the funny looks he gets. The compliments he doesn't mind, but the judgement can go.

He gets there and gets a beer, one that's kind of warm; but he expects nothing less. They don't often waste the good stuff on regular party goers. Usually only hot girls or senior members get to have cold beer. The hot girls usually get more than just a cold beer. Tucker once told him the party mantra: The hotter the girl, the harder the liquor. Which doesn't sit right with Zed, but he's also not a part of the fraternity so it's not like he gets any say in the matter.

Beer in hand, he joins the crowd of sweaty, costumed, drunk college kids, dancing to the too loud music, screaming to be heard, living like there's no tomorrow. It's one of the more beautiful parts of college. There's absolutely no sense of self preservation. Just overworked, overwhelmed, over-stressed kids trying to navigate the early stages of adulthood, letting loose the only way they know how: by partying, as if nothing else exists but them in that moment.

He finishes his second beer and heads to the kitchen for a third, still remembering the 62% he got on his AML2110 paper and his MAC2302 homework due on Tuesday and—all the dumb school shit he had to do. He can still remember which means he's not even close to drunk enough.

He works his way from the crowded living room and to the kitchen, slipping behind the bar to where Terence and Rodney were pouring drinks. There are other people there too, though it's not as crowded as the living room had been—there's a small group of guys and girls chatting in a corner; another frat member who Zed vaguely recognizes (Brad? Chad? Was he just thinking of basic frat boy names?) pours some blonde chick dressed like a slutty angel and the 'Olympic swimmer' drinks; and there some other guys carrying a couple of kegs out into the backyard.

Rodney wolf whistles as Zed approaches. Zed grins, stopping a few feet away from the drink stand and giving them a twirl.

"Okay Stretch!" Rodney exclaims. "Those shorts leave nothing to the imagination."

"Who knew you had cake?" Terence comments lightly, laughing.

Zed laughs too, walking the rest of the way to their stand. "Thank you, thank you, Tucker put it all together," he says. "Pretty sure he was trying to embarrass me."

Rodney laughs and shakes his head. He takes Zed's cup and moves to refill it with beer, while Terence keeps up the conversation. "It's hard to be embarrassed when you've got goods like yours." He throws in a wink that makes Zed laugh.

"I doubt your girlfriend would appreciate you flirting with me."

"If I'm in a candy store I'm gonna look at all the sweet treats," he says innocently. Something over Zed's shoulder catches his eye, making his grin widen. "Like, uh, that hot ass angel."

Zed turns around, seeing the blonde angel and the swimmer had moved across the kitchen, angel leaning against the wall while the swimmer man hovered over her. She was wobbly and laughing out of control, definitely more drunk than she should be, something that made him feel uneasy.

Zed looks back at Terence and Rodney and says, "I'll actually pass on that drink." He's lost all thirst and appetite.

He remembers every story he'd ever heard of girls getting taken advantage of at parties by strangers. His school had even made him do a weird training video to help with that stuff. Sure, that guy could be her boyfriend or her friend or something. But if he wasn't? Zed couldn't just sit by and witness the prequel to a tragic story on the news.

"Who is she, by the way?" Zed asks his friends.

"No idea," Terence says.

Zed glances at them and Rodney squints, then nods. "That's, uh, Allison. She's in my psych lecture. Damn, she looks good tonight."

Zed ignores his second statement and asks, "And who's Michael Phelps over there?"

"Um…think that's Spencer?" Terence says with a shrug. "Why?"

Zed looks back over to the angel, who's being even more boxed in by Mr. Swimmer Man. Does she look uncomfortable or is he overreacting?

"What are you thinking, Stretch?" Rodney asks.

"I dunno…" Zed trails off. "Something about that feels off."

Rodney snorts. "Off?"

It's decided then. "I'm gonna go over there."

"Don't get beat up!"

Zed ignores them, taking a deep breath to pump himself up. He's never actually been in a situation like this, even though he's been going to parties like these since he was 16. But he definitely knows he needs to intervene. If she knows him, then it's just some mild embarrassment on his part.

He walks up behind Mr. Swimmer Man and taps his shoulder. Spencer the Olympic swimmer jumps, glaring at Zed who goes for his nicest smile. "Excuse me, are you Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"You drove here?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. "Yes, and?"

"There's some chick outside trashing a car shouting 'Fuck you Spencer' and it felt wrong of me not to alert the owner." Zed shrugs.

Spencer's murderous glare falls, turning to one of panic. "Shit? The red Jeep?"

Zed nods through his lie. "Yeah. She slashed the tires and I think when I was leaving her and her friends had baseball bats—"

" _Fuck_!" Spencer takes off, pushing past Zed and running into the crowd.

Zed feels slightly proud of himself for coming up with such a clever and effective lie so quickly. He turns back to the girl—Allison, and tries to give her a comforting smile. She looks at him and grins, leaning against the wall.

"Thank fuck he's gone," she breathes. "What an asshole."

Okay, so he _definitely_ did the right thing.

Zed chuckles lightly. "You good? I can help you find your friends if you want?"

Allison blinks heavily, a dazed smile on her face. "Mm," she shakes her head, little giggles escaping her lips. "She—She's getting. Flirting. Or something. Don't know."

And then she laughs, leaning forward ineffectively and falling onto Zed. He stumbles but catches her, muttering, "Woah, are you okay?"

She laughs more, nodding. "Nothing a little alcohol can't fix!" she sings. She throws her arm in the air, earning a few shouts and cheers from the few other people in the room. "T bone! Pour me another!"

Zed turns around and shakes his head at his friends. This girl is definitely very drunk, and on top of that alone. The last thing she needed was another drink. And yes that may make him sound like a controlling man but if it kept her safe, so be it.

"Water, can we have some water?" Zed asks.

Terence chuckles and nods, grabbing two fresh cups and turning to the sink. Zed looks down at Allison, who's pouting and says, "You're no fun." She grins, reaching up and clumsily 'boop'ing his nose. "But you sure are cute!" she says with a laugh.

"Supa cute," she slurs. "Hella. What's…what's your name, Mr. Hooters Man?"

Oh God, what did he get himself into? Nowhere in his party plan did 'taking care of a drunk girl' come up. Of course, he couldn't just leave her. What if another guy like Spencer tried to take advantage of her again? Speaking of which, they should really leave. He didn't want to be in the kitchen when Spencer returned finding out he got played.

"Zed," he answers. "Come on, let's go outside."

Zed turns to grab the two cups of water, holding them with one hand while he wraps the other around Allison's waist. He leads her out through the kitchen and out into the backyard. There's a crowd of people on the patio, another crowd over by the pool deck, even some people in the pool. Zed works his way around the outskirts, heading to the side of the house where it's much quieter and less crowded.

"Zeddy, Zeddy, _Zed_!" Allison sings as they walk, laughing. "You have a fun name, Zeddy-kins!"

They stop and Allison slips from under his arm, leaning against the wall. Zed passes her a cup, telling her to drink. She drinks, missing her mouth partially and letting the water drip down her chin with a laugh.

"Oops," she says.

Zed chuckles. She's a mess, but she's an adorable mess. Even her little drunk laugh is kinda funny.

"I'm Addison, by the way," she says loudly.

Addison, not Allison. He was close though.

"Nice to meet you," he says. She nods, taking another drink from her cup. "So your friends?"

Addison points to him, and he looks down, following her finger and blushing. She's pointing at his crotch! She laughs, throwing her head back against the wall. She winces and goes, "Owy."

"You okay?"

She nods, laughing. "Yeah! You shoulda seen your face though!"

Zed nods, chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, she getting dicked." Addison shrugs.

"You don't know anyone else here? Where's your phone?"

Addison shrugs helplessly. She gestures over her body—the white tube top and white frilly tutu, with the short white spandex underneath. "Where would I keep my phone in this?"

Zed blinks. "So where is it?"

"My-my friend Wy…Wyatt. He had it." She frowns, looking around. "I think he left…" she says sadly.

Zed groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. "So you don't have your phone and your friends ditched you."

"Yep!"

It's a quite shitty situation but she's smiling and laughing. Way too drunk to realize the gravity of the situation.

"You, Zeddy-kins, are one hot piece of ass," she slurs. "Best costume here! Hundred percent."

Zed sighs. He's got no idea what to do but as long as she's not in a vulnerable position, he felt he was doing something right.

"Your costume's pretty nice," he says.

She beams. "You really like it?"

Okay, she's really adorable. Drunk, but adorable. "Oh yeah, you look great," he says.

She giggles, pushing off the wall and doing a little twirl. Well, it's a very unbalanced twirl, and she ends up tripping over her own feet. Zed helps her stay upright, grinning. Really adorable.

Zed holds her under her arms, in what looks like a trust fall. Addison looks back at him and giggles. "I _loove_ your costume," she says. "Hooters man. I'd tip you like, a billion percent."

Zed laughs. He hoists her up and she turns back around. "Seriously! Look at them goods!"

"Oh my god, stop looking at my crotch," Zed says.

"Then don't have them on display!"

Zed laughs. "Water." she says. He holds his own cup to her and she takes it gladly, muttering a thanks before drinking from it. When she brings the cup down, she makes a face and says, "I wanna do shots."

"I think you've had enough to drink," he says. "Maybe later."

Her face lights up. "You're gonna do shots with me Zeddy?" she asks excitedly.

"Maybe," he says.

"They'd never hire me at Hooters." She drinks from her cup and Zed just raises an eyebrow at her random statement. She looks at him then continues. "My boobs are too small," she explains, sounding a little sad.

Zed feels for her, he really does. But it's also kind of funny how much their conversation keeps jumping. And he's never one to not entertain a drunk person. "Don't sell yourself short, Adds," he says. "You have nice boobs."

Her face lights up again, eyes all wide and smile so sweet and innocent and genuinely happy that his heart kinda melts.

"You think so?"

He smiles, and her own smile widens. "Oh for sure. Maybe not Hooters boobs, but they're yours and they rock."

She giggles, letting her cup fall to the ground and falling into his chest. "You're the nicest guy here, Zeddy-kins," she says. She looks up at him, blue eyes wide, a soft smile on her face. She wasn't just adorable, she was really cute. Pretty, really pretty. Fuck.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Addison asks.

"I think you're really pretty," he says.

"I think you're really pretty too," she mumbles. "Nice and pretty."

"You're so drunk," he comments quietly, laughing a little.

"Not too drunk to want to kiss you."

His breathing stills momentarily, nervousness spreading through his body. He has to remind himself that she's just drunk and talking nonsense, that this probably won't become anything ever. Just one random drunk moment. Even though she's kind of hilarious and sweet and she's really _really_ pretty.

"Can I?" she murmurs.

"Yes," he breathes, and not a second later they're kissing.

Addison's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him down while his hands hold her waist, pulling her flush against him. It's so much better than getting drunk off his ass to forget all his problems. Kissing Addison short circuits his brain and all he can think about are her lips against his and the feel of her warm and electrifying skin against his.

He backs her up into the wall, grabbing her under her thighs and lifting her up for better access. Her hands move from his hair to his jaw, down to his shoulders and back up, palms cold to the touch, startling him in the best way possible everywhere they touch.

He's not sure how long they spend making out. Every time either one had stopped for air, seconds later the other would demand their lips again. By the time they're both pulling back they're completely breathless. She looks a complete wreck, hair messy and tangled, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and he's sure he looks no different.

Addison giggles, tilting her head forward to bump noses. "Can we go get more tequila?" she whispers.

Zed laughs. She's adorable, and cute and pretty and goddamn gorgeous, and an amazing kisser and so drunk.

"Yeah, of course we can," he tells her.

"Carry me?"

"Sure."

He sets her down and turns, bending down so she can jump onto his back. "More shots!" she cheers. "Then you'll take me home?"

Zed swallows nervously. Home? He's not sure how comfortable he feels with that notion. She's drunk. Making out is one thing but having sex was a whole different level.

"Uh, maybe?"

Addison giggles, resting her head on his shoulder. "Walk me home, silly. So no more creepy guys come for me."

His face heats up. "Oh." Of course that's what she meant!

She kisses his cheek as he starts for the house again. "You're so cute," she murmurs. "Glad I met you. Cute. Sweet. Nice."

She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. She sounded really tired, actually. He should get her home. After, of course, a couple of more shots. And he'd have to get her number too. If she could remember it, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, macking refers to flirting/courting of someone. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for The Next Morning tomorrow!


	2. The Next Morning

Addison wakes up to a pounding head and horribly loud rock music. She groans, her body stiff and aching from all the terrible decisions she made the night before, and buried her face in her pillow. The music cuts out just as suddenly as it had started and she thanks every god out there that Willa or Wynter or whoever had been playing it got the hint that she was insanely hungover and just wanted to nap.

And then, of course, she realizes two things. None of her roommates listen to rock music, and her comforter feels a lot more like a thin blanket.

She turns her head to the left, forcing her eyes open and instantly regretting it. She's immediately facing a window, with too much sunlight coming through that makes her squint and want to die.

But her window is on the right of her bed. Did she fall asleep upside down? It was a very probable answer considering how insanely drunk she'd gotten. She could barely remember the night, exactly what she wanted.

But the pillows are down at the foot of her bed, so either she was losing her mind, or she wasn't in her room.

" _Jesus fuck Eliza! Have some respect_!"

She definitely wasn't in her room, if the unfamiliar voice and the random name meant anything.

She had to have gone home with a guy last night, but there are too many gaps in her memory to figure out who or what his name even was.

The last person she remembers being with was some bulky blonde guy. Something with an 'S.' He was kind of an ass though. She really hopes she's not in his bed.

Addison rolls onto her side and discovers she's no longer in her costume. Just an oversized tee shirt and her shorts from the night before. She groans, closing her eyes. She had to have slept with someone, and there was no way she could sneak out with this hangover. This was going to be _so_ awkward.

The bedroom door starts to open and she panics for a second, which is ultimately a terrible idea because it makes her very nauseous.

She is definitely _not_ in the mood to find out who her hookup is and throw up all at once. She could pretend to be asleep, but the bile rising in her throat has completely other plans.

The door opens and Addison mutters, "I'm gonna barf."

Her hookup mutters an, "Oh shit," before rushing her out of bed.

The next thing she knows, she's got her head in a toilet and is puking her guts out. Every regret from the evening comes rushing to the forefront. She should've stayed with Wyatt, should've kept her phone, shouldn't have drank so much, _definitely_ shouldn't've gone home with a stranger. Now she was vomiting in said stranger's bathroom, God knows where.

On the bright side, her hookup is kind enough to hold her hair back while she barfs. She doubts that blonde and buff dude would have done this, which means she must have met someone else while she was drunk. Whoever he was was pretty nice.

Finally, she sits there, breathing heavy, finally getting a break from her stupid hangover and her stupid vomiting. She doesn't want to open her eyes, not quite trusting her drunk self to have decent taste in hookups.

Her hair falls around her shoulders, and she hears some shuffling before feeling cool plastic nudge against her arm. She doesn't want to move or look, just wants to sit there and be miserable for a little bit longer. Wallow in her self pity, maybe even cry a little bit. She's not sure yet. There's a lot of bad feelings running through her body, mostly stemming from her hangover. But she looks anyway, peaking an eye open and glances at the water bottle being held out to her.

She gently takes the water from the outstretched hand, muttering a thanks as she sits back and twists the cap off. She takes a long, slow drink despite the fact that she's insanely thirsty and dehydrated. The longer she takes, the longer she can prolong the inevitable awkward conversation.

Once the bottle's half empty, she brings it away from her lips. ' _Here goes nothing_ ,' she thinks. She sits back on her heels and looks up, giving him a polite smile.

He's...actually kinda cute. Cuter than she expected, especially considering how much lower her standards got when she was drunk. He's got messy dark hair that stands on his head in a funny yet adorable little swoop, and sharp jawline and cheekbones despite how absolutely pinchable his cheeks look.

He's really cute, actually. ' _Cute. Sweet. Nice._ ' she thinks. No, not thinks, remembers. She's pretty sure she said that to him last night. It's a foggy memory, dark and cloudy and barely even there, but she knows it happened. Pretty sure it happened.

"Good morning," Cute Sweet and Nice says.

She smiles at him, racking her brain for any signs of a name. On the bright side, he looks a little familiar. But just that: familiar. No name, no actual conversation, just him, in a white tank top, holding her…

" _Don't sell yourself short, Adds," he says. "You have nice boobs."_

Apparently complimenting her boobs.

She smiles at him again. "I'm gonna be honest," she says, "I don't remember your name."

Cute Sweet and Nice blushes. He's sitting on the edge of the bathtub in just a black tank top and sweatpants, and looks down at the ground. Screw that being cute bullshit. He's adorable, but he's also really well sculpted—muscular build, broad shoulders and beefy arms. He's adorable and hunky at the same time and it shouldn't be allowed.

She feels a little bad about not remembering his name now. He looks genuinely disappointed, all cute and pouty. She searches her brain for his name or anything he said other than talking about her boobs. Nothing comes to mind other than his beautiful smile and his sweet laugh. And him watching over her throughout the evening, doing shots with her. Heat spreads through her cheeks when she remembers the making out bits of the evening.

"Zed," he says, "I uh, we kinda hung out last night?"

"I figured," she says. She smiles, despite her blush, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm kinda in your room."

His face lights up, both with a smile and a blush. "Yeah sorry about that! I tried to take you home but...you were kind of too drunk to make any sense. So I brought you back here."

Oh. She was very much under the impression she was there for completely different reasons. Zed must see the surprise on her face because he laughs a little. "No, none of that. You were really, like _insanely_ drunk." He laughs. "Don't worry, it was really cute."

Hunky Mr. Muscles (Zed) thought she was cute! Which she knows, but hearing him say it makes her heart flutter.

She smiles at him. "I swear I'm much cuter and a lot less of a mess when I'm sober," she says. She pauses, feeling her head throb and groans. "And when I'm not hungover," she adds.

Zed mocks a frown. "I dunno, I think I need to test that out for myself. Maybe like a date? If you're down for that?"

Addison's eyes widen in surprise. After everything she put him through, all the drunken babbles and her complete inability to be responsible, the fact that he was basically burdened with keeping her safe last night, even now where she was getting sick in his bathroom. After all of that, he still wanted to go out with her?

"Seriously! _Yes!_ " Her hands shoot up to cover her mouth, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, but Zed laughs anyway. "Sorry," she whispers. "Just a little excited."

"Really? I had no idea."

She giggles, moving her hands. "I just, I figured you'd never want to see me again after last night is all. I mean, I was a _mess_." She leans forward and whispers frantically, "I called you _Zeddy-kins_. _Multiple_ times!"

Zed laughs more. "Honestly, it was kind of adorable."

Addison raises an eyebrow, letting her hands fall back in her lap. "Really?"

"Yes, but please don't ever call me that again."

"Noted."

Zed stands. "Well, let's figure out how to get you home, huh?"

Addison raises her arms, and Zed chuckles, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. Her head spins and her vision tilts momentarily. She feels a little nauseous at first, the general feeling of the world and her body hating her intensifying with her sudden movement.

"I'm never drinking again," she mumbles.

Zed's chuckle vibrates through his chest and, consequently, against her skull. She groans, squeezing her eyes shut. Yeah, she's had enough alcohol for a lifetime. Or maybe just a year.

"Okay, back to bed with you," Zed says. He starts leading her away, presumably out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

* * *

_**Bonus Scene** :_

"So...I know I probably don't want to know this, but what happened to my clothes?"

Zed smirks, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you'd never ask!"

He pulls out his phone and Addison groans, already regretting asking. He's _way_ too excited about the question.

Zed turns his phone to her and presses on the snapchat memory. Addison wants to die of embarrassment. There she is, last night, drunk off her ass, some random chick dressed like Thing 1 pouring a very large glass of what looks like a mojito into Addison's open mouth. Barely any of it actually makes it into her mouth, otherwise she would very obviously drown in the drink.

"It gets better!" Zed announces, with a smile.

She wants to look away but honestly can't, watching as drunk her and Thing 1 finish off the glass, then turn to the camera shouting—very drunken and slurred, barely heard over the background noise, "Hai _Zeddy_!"

" _We're going swimming!"_ Addison shouts.

"Oh my god," Addison groans as she watches herself give Thing 1 a smooch before jumping on her back. Zed says something in the recording, but the two girls are screaming too loudly and, the next second, they're jumping in the pool.

Zed puts his phone down and smiles at Addison cheekily. "And then we got kicked out 'cause your new friend Leena kinda vomited in the pool." he bounces with laughter. "I don't think we're going to be invited back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now it's finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos if you so like, make sure to check me out on Tumblr (same name :P)! Until my next story!

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve made it this far! If you wanna stick around make sure you click the subscribe button, drop a kudos, leave a comment, whatever! Check me out on tumblr for story updates or random posts or whatever. My username is [zedforprez](https://zedforprez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Until next time, peace!


End file.
